Through Hell and Back For You
by TheRedFaerie
Summary: Misty Day is trapped in Hell and has given up... that is, until she gets a visitor who reveals more than they wish they did. This is the story, or my version at least, of Misty Day's journey from Hell and back to her tribe, and all the heartache and surprises that come with it. *Misty Day character study-ish* *Foxxay shipping*
1. Chapter 1

To Hell and Back For You- Part 1

_(As a disclaimer, I own jack shit. As another disclaimer, I haven't written anything in a while. So if it sucks, I'm sorry. Just tell me to stop. But if you like it and want more, tell me. I've got a Tinkerbell complex with this kinda stuff.)_

The soul has an endless supply of tears and screams, for the soul knows no dehydration, has no physical voice to falter. Yes, there is still exhaustion and pain, and that is to Hell's advantage. There are no walls of flame, as we are led to believe. No, the fire lies within the soul, in the throat as an endless stream of screams pour forth, ripping through its host. And oh how Misty Day's soul was aflame. Every slice of the scalpel, the fire sparked anew, stronger.

And no one was coming to her rescue.

She had briefly fooled herself into thinking her Miss Cordelia was calling to her, would come and save her. But that was only a trick of her surroundings, a sliver of hope that tore a bigger hole within her when it turned up false. After all, it _**was **_Hell. And dying twice had not prepared her; with those deaths, Hell had not had the chance to claim her. But she had done this to herself, went in willingly, all in the name of possibly being the Supreme. Misty had never even wanted to be the Supreme. True, it had thrilled her every time she passed one of the tests; who wouldn't feel joy over such accomplishments?

But for Misty it was all about fitting in for a change, finding her tribe. With every new power that surfaced within her came a greater sense of belonging; her hopes were lifted higher and higher and higher...

"_**Freak!**_"

And then it all came crashing down, every time she was forced to cut open the poor frog before her. She wasn't strong enough to resist; she wasn't strong enough to pull herself away from her isolated Hell. And why would she ever think she could? She had only found the courage to leave her little corner in the swamp once before, and that had been prompted by fear more than her own strength. And now she was alone again, alone with her fears and years of religiously inflicted self-loathing.

Misty Day was alone and crying, as she had been for most of her life. And no one was coming to save her-

"Well, well, well. Now how is my favorite little swamp with princess of resurgence enjoying my hospitality?"


	2. Chapter 2

((((Thanks for the follows and favs! All forms of encouragement are welcome: favs, follows, reviews, etc. I hope you like this next part. I promise I'm going places with it.))))

((Note: Myrtle Snow is not dead in this. Because I live in a place of pure denial.))

Part 2-

"Cordelia, my darling, where could you possibly be off to with such a ghastly purse?" Myrtle Snow stood in front of the door of Miss Robichaux's Academy, blocking her foster daughter's way. "Honestly, to think I'd let you leave the house with such a thing! You must think me a horrible mother and friend. You are the _**Supreme**_, and no Supreme should be seen with such an offense to the art of fashion; its not proper." Cordelia couldn't help but give a small affectionate, if defiant, smile.

"Its also not proper for a newly come out witch to be seen carrying an urn around town, even in New Orleans. It doesn't send quite the message I was hoping to be attached to this new era for our coven. And as for the bag, it belonged to Misty. So, I won't tolerate any criticism."

"Oh Cordelia, please accept my apologies of the utmost sincerity. Shall I assume then that you've finished working on your tribute to our beauteous and sadly departed sister swamp witch?" Myrtle put her hand upon Cordelia's shoulder. The Supreme had to close her eyes briefly, for fear of losing control of her emotions... again. She knew Myrtle wouldn't judge her or chastise her, but her grief was something she would rather go through on her own. She didn't want to her girls, her students, to see her like that. She couldn't stand the looks of pity. She had to continue to appear strong, continue to be an uplifting example for them. That facade would be tarnished if they saw just how badly she mourned and ached for Misty Day. Only Auntie Myrtle knew the extent of her grief, after having wandered into the greenhouse one particularly difficult night...

_Sobs wracked the body of the newly crowned Supreme as the song "Landslide" played throughout the small greenhouse, and the scene was enough to bring tears to the eyes of Myrtle Snow as she watched her little girl in despair._

_"My precious girl," Myrtle sniffed as she hurried forward and onto the ground where Cordelia sat, holding tight to a white shawl. "Please tell me what I can do to help you. I can't stand to see you like this!"_

_"Tell me there's a way to bring her back, to save Misty."_

_"You know I can't lie to you in such a cruel fashion. If I knew of a way, I would've told you the very second she... disappeared."_

_"I can't do this, not without her. She made this world so much brighter."_

_"Yes. Even the brightest light must fade in the end. I don't mean to sound harsh, but truth is my home."_

_"You don't understand, Auntie Myrtle. I... I just... need her."_

_"Cordelia, I do understand. You have always had such a bleeding heart, especially when it came to strays. For a few years there, I feared the house would be overrun with animals and plants you'd taken in-"_

_"Misty is not just some stray!" Cordelia glared fiercely through her tears. Myrtle gave a defeated sigh, and her lips formed a small sad smile._

_"No, she wasn't, was she? No, I think not. She was your other half, your love."_

_Cordelia's eyes grew wide, and her mouth opened, staring at Myrtle, speechless. And then the dam within her broke all over again._

_"Oh god," she cried. "With or without my eyes, I am blind."_

_"There, there, little bird," Myrtle pulled Cordelia into her side, brushing hair from her face. "Let it all out."_

Cordelia took a deep breath and re-opened her eyes, a look of determination now residing.

"Yes, the house has been fixed up properly. As much as I want her close to me, I know she would want to be home. I've been selfish for too long now, keeping her ashes here."

"Darling, I wouldn't call you selfish. Never. You bought the property and land in the swamp just so her home could stand and be at peace. You practically rebuilt the place, stronger than before, all on your own. That is not the work of a selfish person. That is the work guided by love."

"Love is what Misty deserved, forever, and more. I couldn't share it with her before, but I can now, in at least this small way." Cordelia moved past Myrtle and opened the door. "I have to go. I have to bring her home... to rest."


	3. Chapter 3

_((((Thank you ever so much for the follows and favorites! It makes me smile every time I see one ;-) Enjoy! ))))))_

"Who-Who are you?" Misty's eyes were wide and her voice shook with fear. She shifted her eyes around the room carefully, noticing that everyone had vanished. "Where did they go? How are you doin' this?"

"Now there, little princess. No need to panic. I just paused your lesson for a few moments," the man smirked. "You can call me Papa."

"N-No thanks. I had a daddy once an' it didn't work out that good."

"No, it did not. As I recall, he handed you over to that band of merry witch-burners that evening, gave them his blessing. All but thanked them for taking you off his hands. But don't you worry, princess. I've reserved a very special place in my home for him. Such cruelty toward such purity will not go unpunished."

"You think I want my daddy to suffer like I do now? You're crazy. I wouldn't wish this on anyone," Misty replied aghast, wiping away her tears.

"Oh? 'You'll be the ones to burn in flames. I swear it.' Does that ring any bells?"

"Empty threats, nothin' more. I-I wasn't myself when I said them things. 'Sides, I didn't make good on it. I... I couldn't." Misty looked down at the drab tile floor.

"What about those two fine wicked souls you provided me with not long after your resurgence," Papa Legba questioned with a mildly amused hum. Misty's head shot up.

"What souls? I never killed no one."

"Not you technically. But you gave your gator friends quite the feast. Those poor foolish poachers didn't stand a chance against you and your friends, princess."

"Oh. Them." Misty bristled at the memory. Biting her lip she asked, "I belong here, don't I? No sin goes unpunished, good intentions or not."

"Damn it, princess," Papa Legba sighed heavily. "You know that's not why you're here."

"I know. I'm here because I failed. I wasn't strong like Miss Cordelia thought I was, and I failed her." Misty looked as if she would cry, but no tears came.

"And here I thought I was gonna enjoy visiting and taunting the whitest witch of them all," Papa Legba pursed his lips, and Misty visibly stiffened. Papa Legba took a step back. "Are you playing a game me, little girl? Did your precious Supreme put you up to this?"

"N-N-No, sir. I swear I'm not playin' any game." Misty paused and scrunched her face in confusion. "Did you just call Fiona Goode 'precious'? You _**must **_be the devil to think that old bitch is cute!"

Papa Legba barked out a laugh clapped his hands. Misty's eyes shifted around her, waiting for something to happen, the walls to crumble or fire to engulf her... again. When nothing happened, she glanced back at him.

"My dear girl, you are too much. No, I was referring to your new Supreme, your Miss Cordelia."

"What?!" Misty's jaw dropped; but just as quickly, a grin spread across her face. "Miss Cordelia is the Supreme? I knew-"

"Woah. I can't tolerate smiles in my home that are not worn by me. You may be the purest soul I've ever encountered, but you are still supposed to be suffering."

"Sorry, Papa sir." Misty straightened her face but couldn't keep the slight glint in her eyes. "I knew she was powerful."

"For a witch, maybe. But not nearly as powerful as me. I had to prove that to her not too long ago. Such a sad scene. I made a room especially for it so I could watch it over and over. Silly little witch, thinkin' she could come and go as she pleased and try to steal from me. No one steals from Papa! Well... almost no one," he said glaring at the swamp witch.

"W-What'd I do now?"

"I don't have a list on hand, little princess. What was that zealot's name? Joan Ramsey. Her soul was rightfully mine. I had a little church scene ready for her crazy ass. And you took her back with your little power."

"I don't know who that is, but I'm sorry anyway probably."

"This isn't nearly as fun as I expected it to be. You're far too accommodating. Maybe I shoulda let that Supreme take you like she wanted," Papa Legba muttered as he turned to leave.

"No, wait! What did you say," Misty asked running over to stop him, laying a hand on his arm. He recoiled in pain.

"Refrain from burning me with your your light or I might lose my temper and be forced to extinguish it once and for all."

"Please, I'm sorry. Did you just say Miss Cordelia came to rescue me?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. She failed regardless. Now I must be going. Class is back and session, and its time for you to master the art of dissection." And then he was gone as the bell rang, and the classroom was full once more. But she couldn't concentrate on those around her; her head was spinning. Had Miss Cordelia really try to save her, to bring her home?

"_**Freak!**_"

No. She wasn't. She had a tribe finally. And she was wanted, but even the Supreme couldn't save her. Miss Cordelia had failed.

"_**If you won't dissect a dead frog, you'll dissect a live one.**_"

But Misty couldn't; she wouldn't fail her again.

"No. Not a frog. You!"

Misty picked up the scalpel and ran it straight through the man and sliced him down the middle.

… And then she was falling upwards in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

(To "a fan": thank you so much for leaving a review! It brought a ridiculous grin to my face. I hope I do our girls justice.)

(I decided to bring Madison back, too. Because of reasons. Ssshh. As always, all forms of feedback and encouragement are met will lurve.)

Numb.

Her entire being felt completely numb to the point of humming vibration, like when your leg or hand or nose falls asleep. Only this was draped over her entire body. And yet she reveled in it. The tingling sensation meant she had a body, and that meant she was alive. She had done it, somehow; she had made it back from Hell. She was home...

… but not the home she was expecting.

Wiping the last remnants of dust and ash out of her eyes, Misty looked over the swamp where she once lived. It was far more beautiful than she remembered. Then again she would probably be seeing everything in a new and brighter light. And yet something about her little shack _**did **_seem different. The weeds weren't trying to climb the walls; the door and windows were no longer broken from when the witch-hunter came for her and Myrtle. In fact, the place looked brand new, like someone had went and fixed everything, made it liveable... was someone living in her house? Misty shook her head. Who, besides her, would want to live in a swamp?

Suddenly something silver caught her eye. Misty got to her feet with some difficulty and carefully walked over to a silver plaque that was now on the new door to her old home, her whole body now trembling instead of tingling.

_This home and land stand at peace as a testament and tribute to the white witch Misty Day. On this property lay her ashes, all that remains from a soul too pure to have been lost to this world so soon. There is no doubt that this land will grow and flourish and thrive around her. It is better for having her home, as it always had in the past. As it embraces her once more,may its natural purity strive to match hers. May we all strive to make the world as beautiful as Misty saw it and was herself._

_In loving memory of the best of us, our Misty Day._

She felt like she was going to be sick or cry or both. The tightness in her chest grew as she realized who had done this: Cordelia. It had to have been her; no one else would've bothered to honor her in such a way. Misty had to get home if she wanted answers to her questions. Her real home. The thought of it made her smile slightly, and she closed her eyes at the sensation.

When she re-opened them, she was there, standing in the middle of the greenhouse.

When Cordelia arrived home, she practically sprinted to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She had spent a great deal of time crying after spreading Misty's ashes over her corner of the swamp and had only left when she thought every tear had been released. But as soon as Cordelia stepped inside the academy again, she knew she wasn't empty. Her grief re-surged anew within her heart and leaked from her eyes and down her face.

Not soon after the door closed, someone was banging on the other side. When she didn't answer, the door crashed open to reveal Madison, who naturally let herself in.

"What the fuck is going on with you, bitch? You're supposed to be the Supreme. You look like shit!"

"Well I feel like it, too. Thanks for asking," Cordelia snarled back.

"Where the hell were you all day? Myrtle said you had an errand, and you come back hours later, sobbing like a little bitch? If being the Supreme is too much for you, just do us all a favor and end it so we can move on and maybe get a leader who isn't a complete mess. Honestly you're path-"

"MADISON!" Myrtle snapped at full volume as she appeared in the doorway. "Remove yourself at once, and don't make me repeat myself."

"Fine. I'm bored anyway," Madison shrugged and left. Myrtle shook her head and turned to Cordelia, tears running down her face as she sat on her bed. Myrtle went to embrace her.

"I'm so sorry for that. I tried to stop her from bothering you. The wretched girl. I don't understand why you felt it necessary to bring that little viper back from the grave after Kyle had so graciously snuffed her out."

"Its fine. She's right, you know. I am a mess. And my mother was right, too. I am a fool. I can't believe I actually thought spreading her ashes would make me feel better, make it hurt less. And when I got in my car and began to drive away... it only got worse. It felt so damn _**wrong**_, like I was leaving her there, leaving her behind. So, so wrong, like she was still alive and I was abandoning her just like everyone else in her life had. I felt sick to my stomach."

"My darling girl, I wish I knew what to say to make you hurt less. But I am afraid no words or gestures can take away the pain. It cannot be vanquished. As much as we ache and hurt and search for answers and remedies, sometimes none exist. Just know that every tear you shed for her waters her memory. And as it grows, so does the light she left within you, a light you must share and spread throughout our coven, our girls. They shall prosper from the fruit of your grief. Misty's death will not be in vain, so long as you see to it. No girl will suffer as she did. So you really didn't leave her behind. She will live on in the hope you give to all those young girls who so desperately need you, as Misty Day did not so long ago." Cordelia wiped her eyes.

"You should have been the Supreme, not my mother and not me."

"Oh no," Myrtle gave a small laugh. "I much prefer my behind-the-scenes status. Besides, I don't quite have the hair for it."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you, being here, and letting me talk you out of being burned alive again."

"You're welcome, little bird. Although I am still a bit cross with you about that last one, but that can be bickered about at another time. You've had a simply dreadful day, and you must get some rest."

"I'll try."

"That's my girl."

… A few hours later someone was shaking her arm.

"Cordelia! Cordelia!" The shaking persisted, and Cordelia gave a groan of protest. "Please Cordelia! You've got to wake up, its Misty!"

Cordelia's eyes shot open.


	5. Chapter 5

(Thank you all so much for all the reviews and favs and follows! You're all the best!)

"Misty?!" Cordelia's heart nearly jumped out of her chest and was sucked back down just as fast when the face she saw wasn't that of her beloved but of her young council member, Zoe. The girl saw the change but kept grinning at the Supreme. "What is it, Zoe? Myrtle says I need to rest, and I agree with her. Can whatever it is wait until morning?"

"No, it really can't. Trust me, this will do you more good than all the resting you could ever do in your entire lifetime. Now get up! She deserves to see friendly faces, not just Madison," Zoe said with a smirk.

"I'm really not in the mood for your fights with Madison. I just want to go back to sleep. I think I was dreaming about Misty..." Cordelia pulled the blanket up to her chin. Zoe rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically and turned to leave.

"Well I guess if you want to dream about her, that's fine. I'll just go and see the real thing, in the greenhouse: Misty alive where Madison found her. Sweet dreams," Zoe walked over to the door and pulled it open. In the time it took to twist the knob, Cordelia was at her side.

"Its not nice to play tricks on a sleep-deprived and grieving Supreme." Cordelia gripped Zoe's arm tightly.

"No tricks. She's back. Shall we go to the greenhouse and prove it?" Before she could finish the sentence, Cordelia was racing out of the room and down the stairs. Zoe grinned once more and hurried after her. Zoe's ship was reuniting!

Cordelia's entire body was on edge. If this was a dream and Misty wasn't there, she knew she'd never sleep again. When she finally reached the door to the greenhouse, she was pulled from it and came face-to-face with Myrtle.

"Is it true? Is Misty back? Have you seen her?"

"Yes, she's alive and just through that door, little bird. I don't know how, but she is. She's alive, but we can't be certain of how well she is."

"What do you mean?" Cordelia frowned at the woman, who in turn lifted her hand to Cordelia's face and traced the crease in her brow until it straightened. Myrtle sighed.

"Our Misty Day has been through hell, quite literally. And she was stuck there for a long time, longer than any living person has ever been. There's no telling what kind of damage, if any, has been done to the poor girl's mental health. I know we all have questions for her and things to tell her, you more than any of us, but I just want it known and understood that we must be gentle with her, no matter how much _**some**_ of us want to go running up to her and-"

"I will walk to her then, calmly. But I would like to do that now, before I lose my ability to do so."

"As you wish, my dear. You are the Supreme, after all. And as such, might I suggest you gather the council for a meeting about Misty's latest resurrection?"

"Of course, first thing tomorrow. Now may I go in?"

"So long as you remember Hell isn't easy an experience for most, unlike you. We don't even know what hers was."

"I can handle this," Cordelia replied as she walked past Myrtle and into the greenhouse.

And there she was.

Cordelia's eyes were immediately drawn to her. Even though she was blind when she met Misty and blind when she lost her, Cordelia's heart would always recognize and seek out its home; and she was home.

Tears welled up, threatening to escape as she took in the sight of her. Misty was covered in dirt and dust, but she was glowing, radiating life. Cordelia was fighting the strong urge to run to her. But she knew she couldn't rush her. Cordelia took a tentative step forward.

"Misty." her voice cracked, and she nearly lost control of herself when she saw Misty look up at her, a grin growing upon her gorgeous face.

"Miss Cordelia!" Misty's heart gave a lunge, and yet an ease overtook her. "You... you look amazin'! Being Supreme really suits you," Misty said, trying to keep her silly grin to a respectful minimum. Cordelia bit her lip, trying not to blush and failing.

"Thank you. And you look-"

"Like I was rode hard and put away wet?" Misty gave a tiny chuckle before her mood dropped slightly, remembering her father and his betrayal.

"No, I was going to say you look... radiant, perfect really."

"Do you two want us to leave? Cuz this is getting awkward and embarrassing, fast." Madison walked out of her corner of the room, arms crossed over her chest. Both Cordelia and Misty opened their mouths to respond, but Myrtle stepped up before they had the chance.

"Perhaps we should all return to our rooms. Its quite late, and its been an exhausting day for most of us. Now off you pop everyone. I'm afraid tomorrow won't be much easier." Myrtle waved them toward the door.

"Wait," Zoe stopped them. "What about Misty?"

"As I said, tomorrow will be the day to handle everything."

"No, I mean where will she sleep? All three beds in her old room are taken. She doesn't have a room to go to."

"Oh. Um..." Misty bit the inside of her tongue and averted her gaze to the floor. It made sense that they'd give away her room; she was technically _**dead**_. She knew it shouldn't upset her, but sense rarely prevailed over her emotions. But her daddy had done the same thing, with her and her mama when she passed away. Her mama's things were cleared out the very next day. Why should this be any different? "I guess I can go back to the swamp. Its no big deal-"

"No," Cordelia responded immediately. "Absolutely not. You are a valued member of this coven, and this is your home. You'll stay here." Cordelia's words took some of the sting out of Misty's heart.

"She can stay in my room with me," Madison offered with a nonchalant shrug. "I have an extra bed." Everyone turned to stare at her with surprise. However, Cordelia's stare held more of a glare. The Supreme opened her mouth to protest, but once again Myrtle spoke first, an inconvenient habit Cordelia had a new determination to break.

"Perfect. Thank you, Madison. That's settled then. Now everyone off to bed." Everyone began to file out of the greenhouse, leaving Cordelia and Myrtle alone.

"Why would you allow that?"

"Allow what, my dear?"

"Don't play coy. Its not your color, Auntie Myrtle."

"Miss Montgomery generously offered Misty a bed. Now just because you would rather prefer her to be in your bed-"

"Myrtle!"

"My sweet girl, you know I don't judge you. I'm merely teasing. But honestly, you must give young Madison the chance to prove she isn't Fiona, otherwise what was the point of bringing her back to life? Tonight was a good start. She didn't have to tell us Misty was down here, and she didn't have to offer to share her room. Besides, Misty has proven in the past that she can handle the girl quite easily if need be."

"Fine. But we're finding a room for her, _**tomorrow**_."


End file.
